Waste the Wife
Mrs. Dawson will be leaving the Jewelry store in Vice Point soon. Kill her. It must look like a car accident. You must make Mrs. Dawson's death look like an accident. Do not use any weapons. When her car bursts into flames make your self scarce! She's gonna blow! Get out of there! }} Waste The Wife is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Mr. Black from a public phone booth in Vice Point, Vice City. Mission Mr. Black gets in contact once again with Tommy, thanking him for his earlier job well done. He then goes on to explain his next task, his employer wants his wife, Mrs. Dawson, dead. Tommy drives to the Jewelry shop in Vice Point, where he sees Dawson leaving and getting into her yellow Comet. Tommy destroys her car by ramming his car to it, to make it look like an accident, despite her attempts to escape after she realizes Tommy's intentions, completing the mission. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Mrs. Dawson will be leaving the Jewelry store in Vice Point soon. Kill her. It must look like a car accident. *You must make Mrs. Dawson's death look like an accident. Do not use any weapons. *When her car bursts into flames make your self scarce! *She's gonna blow! Get out of there! Gallery Walkthrough WasteTheWife-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy picks up the ringing payphone in Vice Point to hear Mr. Black congratulating him on doing his previous job really well. WasteTheWife-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Mr. Black tells Tommy that he has more work for him. Just like last time, his objective is taped under the phone. WasteTheWife-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Tommy's next target is Mrs. Dawson. She will be leaving a jewelry store shortly and Tommy will have to kill her, but make her death seem like a traffic accident. WasteTheWife-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy on his way to the jewelry store. WasteTheWife-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|After a few minutes of waiting, Mrs. Dawson emerges from the store and gets into her yellow Comet. WasteTheWife-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Mrs. Dawson drives off. WasteTheWife-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy chasing Mrs. Dawson. WasteTheWife-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Tommy ramming Mrs. Dawson's car. WasteTheWife-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|After enough damage has been dealt to the car, it sets on fire. Tommy then has to escape the crime scene before Mrs. Dawson and her car blow up. WasteTheWife-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Mrs. Dawson's Comet is locked during the mission. It can be obtained by performing a drive-by on the vehicle (which will fail the mission), causing Mrs. Dawson to flee, leaving the door open. If the player gets into the vehicle, it will lock again and Tommy can drive around without the risk of being pulled out by police or gang members, though he will be unable to re-enter the vehicle if he exits and closes the door, and the vehicle will lose this ability if the player attempts to store and save it in a garage. *If Mrs. Dawson is killed by being rammed into the river, the mission will pass but her death will not be included in the player's stats in the game's pause menu. Navigation }}ru:Waste the Wife de:Ein bedauerlicher Unfall fr:Bute la femme ! es:Elimina a la esposa pt:Waste the Wife pl:Zabić żonę hu:Waste the Wife Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City